New Senshi R
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Multicross. The battle with Galaxia is over! But now an enemy from the Silver Millennium returns! The Senshi can handle that. Not only that but Aizen and his army is after the Cerulean Crystal... well... What! Kyon's possessed! Oh come on! Please R
1. The Return

A/N: I'm back baby! Much earlier than I thought I would be! Don't ask why... or why I haven't been updating as much lately... just don't...Anyways the new story begins with a big twist and I know everyone's been looking forward to the story... enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon, Bleach, Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucky Star or Azumanga Daioh, if I did then I would own two magna franchises which are very similar, the only different would be "Tons of anime jokes" or "Barely any anime jokes".

Haruhi: What about my show?

Emma: I know... I just wanted to talk about how similar Lucky Star and Azumanga Daioh were...

New Senshi R

By Emma Iveli

Long Ago, the Silver Millennium was a time of a great prosperity for the Solar System. The Moon Princess held the legendary Silver Crystal. She was not only one however.

Princess Spring of the Sun also held the Copper Crystal while Princess Vega held the Cerulean Crystal.

These three Crystals held great powers and it was no surprise that evil wanted them… even if they were separate in going about it.

In the Dangai Precipice World, a young girl with long orange hair was running though it, as a gate way back to the human world. For the past month she has been training the Soul Society due to the possible return of Aizen and his army of Arrancar. However something happened back in the Human World and she had to return.

Two Soul Reapers guided her back to the Human World, it was more of a fortunately. The Soul Society respected the girl, possibility even more than her friend Ichigo for certain reasons. And those reasons are important to this story.

The three of them ran a strange tear opened up, someone came out of it which made her freeze, it was an Arrancar, one she had seen before.

"It's you…" she said.

The Arrancar injured one of the Soul Reapers… not just injured him, but basically tore off his arm!

The girl called upon her Special Powers.

"Leave!" said the girl to the other Soul Reaper.

"But!" said the other Soul Reaper.

The Arrancar used his powers to tear off his arm as well… the girl extended her powers to heal the other man.

"To heal them with such catastrophic wounds, your power is amazing." Said the Arrancar.

There was a silence.

"Come with me girl" He said, "Don't say a word other than yes."

The girl stared at the Arrancar before her.

"If you do not come, I will kill." He said, "But not you, your friends."

That was when the images of Ichigo, Rangiku and Toshiro appear on the screen.

The girl was in shock, she had no choice… she had to go with him…

Perhaps that would have happen had it been another reality. She instead remembered what a certain blonde friend with pigtails and buns said to her.

"I heard about what Mr. Hat and Clogs said about not fighting the Arrancar. If you're ever in a pinch, use your Senshi powers. Rukia told me that even the weakest Senshi can take on a Captain… maybe it's the same for Arrancar… but use it only if you have to."

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" said the girl.

She took out a blue flower shaped brooch from her pocket.

"Eris Cosmic Power! Make-up!" said the girl… who indeed Orihime.

Chapter 1: The Return

It had been more than a month since the defeat and healing of Sailor Galaxia and things has since regained a sense of normalcy… As sense there were changes from before…. Such a giant study group… it was more along the size of a class but it was still considered a study group.

"They're sleeping again." Sighed Haruhi.

They referred to Konata, Tsukasa, Osaka, Tomo and Usagi.

"How are we going to wake them this time?" asked Haruka… she and Michiru didn't want to be in the group but since their time as Sailor Senshi was pretty much over… well yeah...

Yuki took out several paper bags.

"I'm still not used to your abilities." Said Makoto with a sweat drop.

After waking them up with the paper bags.

"What just happened." Cried Tsukasa.

"Morning already?" asked Osaka.

"Why can't we just copy homework?" asked Konata rubbing her eyes.

"Because the point of this stuffy group is that we can study together and you won't have to copy any one's homework." Said Kagami.

"Your just saying that so people won't copy your homework." Said Tomo.

"You're one to talk!" yelled Yomi.

Tsukasa sighed, "I miss Orihime…" said Tsukasa.

"She was a dummy like us… but she was good at school work." Said Usagi.

"When is she coming back again?" asked Tomo.

"I really don't know." Said Tatsuki with a sigh, "She said she's doing a lot better last time I talked to her."

That was when Tatsuki's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

She heard crying on the other end.

"Okay Yuzu, calm down." Said Tatsuki, "What happened?"

Tatsuki heard what going on and said "I'll be there right away."

She hung up the phone and said "It's an emergency, I'll have to leave early."

The other nodded… except for Osaka and Tsukasa who somehow fell right back to sleep.

Sometime later at the Kurosaki clinic, Rukia watched in amazement as Hotaru healed Ichigo's injuries.

There was a knock at the door.

Rukia opened the door, and saw it was Tatsuki, Karin and Yuzu.

"What happened?" asked Tatsuki.

"He fought with an Arrancar." Said Rukia, "As you can see he lost."

"Ichigo." Cried Yuzu.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine." Said Hotaru, "I've been working on my healing abilities. They're a lot stronger than they used to be. No where near Orihime's but very strong."

"Where's Orihime?" asked Tatsuki.

"I don't know… something is blocking communication with the Soul Society." Said Rukia.

Tatsuki sighed, she couldn't help but to feel worried.

Meanwhile in a place called Las Noches, in the world of Hueco Mundo. The Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer, was apologizing.

"I am sorry that I failed in my mission." He said to Aizen.

Aizen was surprised that Ulquiorra had failed in his mission… but hid it well.

"What happened?" asked Aizen.

"The woman… while not is not a fighter in the sense of a Soul Reaper… she is a fighter in a different sense…" explained Unrulier, "She is a Sailor Senshi."

"Is that so?" asked Aizen, "Did you get her Senshi name."

"I heard he say "Eris Cosmic Power." When she transformed. That might be her Sailor Senshi name." said Ulquiorra.

"Sailor Eris… is that so." Said Aizen, in his studying of the Sailor Senshi he remembered that Sailor Eris was one of the two other Princesses of the Solar System.

"I understand." Said Aizen with a mysterious smile.

"Well Ulquiorra it looks like the training for the Sailor Wars worked." said Gin (Aizen's right hand man) with his usual smile.

Ulquiorra nodded, after a certain incident, the Arrancar were forced to watch various videos in the style of American 1950's school films about what to do when a Sailor Senshi showed up. Basically the message was "If you see a Sailor Senshi! Run away!"

Well it could have been worse, Gin considered doing re-cuts of Barney and Dora the Explorer… but Aizen thought it was too evil…. Even if all the Arrancar locked him in a little rubber room when he told them about the Sailor Senshi.

"However I believe that a change plans is needed." Said Aizen with a smirk.

That night, in a forest just out side of Tokyo, there was a mysterious set of ruins, it was a set of strange stone rings. On the edge of one those rings were strange stone circles… 5 of them, each circle had a symbol, one stone had the symbol of Jupiter, one stone has the symbol of Uranus, one stone had the symbol of Neptune while the last two had the symbol of Saturn.

That was when the 5 stones cracked, each releasing a different colored energy, lime green, venetian red, international orange, aquamarine and midnight green into the night sky.

The center ring shatter and a young woman appeared! I'm finally free!" she shouted.

5 girls woke up at the moment… 4 of them were Tomo, Kagura, Yomi and Karin.

They all went back to sleep afterward like nothing happened.

The next day Ichigo woke up to find all of his wounds were gone, he looked to see Tatsuki, his sister and Hotaru were all sleeping in the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh your awake." Said Tatsuki who had just woken up.

"My wounds." Said Ichigo unsure what to say.

"Hotaru has healing abilities." Said Tatsuki.

"I see." Said Ichigo.

That was when Toshiro came to the window.

"Good your both here." Said Toshiro.

"Don't you ever use a door?" asked Karin waking up.

Toshiro sweat dropped.

"Either way, we should go to Orihime's apartment." Sighed Toshiro.

Stay here." Said Ichigo to his sister and Hotaru.

Ichigo left his body and went with Toshiro, while Tatsuki followed.

Ichigo and Toshiro got the apartment a few minutes later, Tatsuki came a few minutes after wards.

"Everyone's here." Said Renji, he looked at Tatsuki, "I still need to get used to her…"

Tatsuki glared at him.

They opened a link to the Soul Society and saw both Captain Ukitake and Orihime.

"There's no need to worry." Said Captain Ukitake, "Orihime is fine."

Tatsuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well you see, the two that were escorting me were suddenly attacked by an Arrancar so I did something amazing and that scared hm off!" said Orihime.

"What did you do?" asked Renji.

"That's classified." Said Orihime with a cute wink (and for some reason using Mikuru's catch phrase).

"She's fine." Said Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"Um…" said Orihime, "Can I talk with Tatsuki alone?"

Rangiku smiled and began to usher everyone out as Ukitake left the room in the Soul Society (he knew what Orihime wanted to talk about as well).

"What's wrong?" asked Tatsuki.

"The thing I did… was transform." Said Orihime.

Tatsuki sighed, "Didn't Usagi say it was all right?" asked Tatsuki.

"She did… but I really didn't want to do that…" said Orihime, "Now they know I'm a Sailor Senshi."

"It's not that bad right, I remember hearing that Aizen's afraid of Sailor Senshi." Said Tatsuki.

Orihime laughed, "You are right about that… I guess they won't try to kidnap me again…"

Tatsuki sighed, "What else happened Orihime?" she asked.

Orihime sighed, "Well you see." Said Orihime who began to explain that it the Arrancar from the first attack, and that he told her to come with him or he would kill Ichigo, Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Are you going to try to keep it a secret?" asked Tatsuki.

"I told the other captains." Said Orihime.

"I mean from everyone else." Said Tatsuki.

Orihime was silent, making Tatsuki shake her head.

"Are you going to comeback soon?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime nodded, "This afternoon, they're planning to give me different escort." She said.

"That's good…" sighed Tatsuki.

Orihime nodded…

Elsewhere, in a mysterious a space, a young woman wearing a black cloak sat. Thinking about what she should do.

"Should I go after the crystal and establish that as my goal… or should I get revenge on the 5 that sealed me away." Said the woman, "You know what the Silver Crystal now, revenge next time."

She smiled, "Things are different now… things change… Many things change."

Later that day, after school, at Juuban High.

"I got a call from Setsuna this morning everything's fine Kurakara." Said Usagi.

"That's good." Said Minako.

"I wonder what happened." Said Makoto.

"It's a little scary to have our friend be in a war that we can't participate." Said Ami.

"I know." Said Usagi.

Nearby the woman watched them.

"There the Silver Crystal." She said with an evil smile, "I guess I should do my thing…"

She created a black ball, the black ball turned into a monster.

"Go retrieve the Silver Crystal for me." Said the woman.

The monster nodded and jumped to the group of girls.

"What the!" yelled Usagi.

"Darn it!" shouted Makoto punching the monster.

"Let's transform." Said Minako.

The other three nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Makoto.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Minako.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" said Usagi.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

All of them transformed into their Senshi ready to fight the monster.

The monster knew what it was up against and multiplied it self.

"What the!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Maybe we should call for back up." Said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon nodded and did so…

"Please a monster is attacking, it has the power to multiply itself… we need anyone we can get to help!"

The message was heard by all… even Orihime… however…

"Something's happening." She said.

"Of course…" said Soi Fon (who was escorting her) with a sweat drop, "It figures."

"Do you think we'll be able to get there in time?" asked Orihime.

"It's doubtful." Said Soi Fon.

Orihime nodded… as the continued their way though.

Back in the Juuban section where it was happening Sailor Mars there right away.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The attack hit but it only caused the one it hit to multiply some more.

"A lot of help that did." Said Sailor Venus.

"That's not helping!" yelled a voice, "Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

The lighting attack hit many of the monsters, once again multiplying them… so that there were a lot more.

The 5 inner Senshi turned to see Sailor Ganymede being shaken by Sailor Titan while Sailor Triton also yelled at her, while Sailor Io, Sailor Rhea and Sailor Makemake stood off to the side.

"You don't just jump in!" yelled Sailor Titan.

"Look what you did!" yelled Sailor Triton

That was when Sailor Dione, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos, Sailor Sun, Sailor Juliet, Sailor Charon, Sailor Pandora, Sailor Larissa, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus showed up.

"Wow… I didn't expect you two to show up…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Sun threatened to tell Taniguchi we were in relationship…" said Sailor Uranus.

"He's my class' pervert." Said Sailor Sun.

Everyone sweat dropped at this…

"Maybe we should just focus on the fight." Said Sailor Phobos.

"We have to find the weak point." Said Sailor Juliet, "It will be on the original of them."

"Will our computers be able to find them?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Juliet nodded.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Juliet and Sailor Pandora all summoned their visors to see where the real one was.

Fortney they did so and pointed to the where it was.

"It's over there!" shouted Sailor Pandora pointing to the monster.

Sailor Moon nodded and summoned her wand.

"Spiral Moon Heart Attack!"

The heart destroyed the true monster, turning the others into dust as well.

"I guess I'm a little rusty." Said a voice.

They looked up and the woman jumped down form some trees.

"Things have changed since I've been sealed… but the Sailor Senshi are still around." Said the woman, "But I guess that I've had that feeling that the full army isn't here…"

She smirked at Sailor Ganymede, "Well it looks like the leader of the Moon Senshi is here… do you know how much you made me suffer?"

Sailor Ganymede blinked, she looked at Sailor Titan, "I think you mean her."

"I see you got that demotion… how sad." Said the woman, "I guess I should introduce myself… I am Morgana and a team lead by Sailor Ganymede sealed me away over 1,000 years ago!"

"So I succeeded in something?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"A seal that should last more than 1,000 years…" said Morgana with a nod, "Tell me… I see Titan and Triton… are Oberon and Mimas still around?"

"Mimas?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"I guess you must have forgotten about her… but from you said you know about Oberon." Said Morgana, "Either way, the four of you very will pay… and Mimas too if I find her. Ta-ta!"

Morgana disappeared with a flash of light.

"Okay… what just happened?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I think we should have a meeting to discus it." Said Luna appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

Luna sighed at Sailor Ganymede, knowing she was going to be a pain the next few days.

"We have to have a meeting." Said Luna, "We should contact those that aren't here."

The other Senshi nodded.

In Akihabara, Konata was taking her break at her job (which was why she wasn't there) and saw the text that was sent out.

"A new enemy." She said, "Time for a second season."

In Kurakara Town Orihime had already arrived, Tatsuki was looking over the text as well…

"Great…" mumbled Tatsuki.

Morgan was in what looked to be a cave.

"Things are about to get interesting for Sailor Senshi… very interesting…" she said as she laughed evilly.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 1

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kogami here for season 2! And of course as always we have Minoru Shiraishi." Said Akira.

"Glad to be back everyone!" said Minoru.

Akira broke her happy go lucky idol façade, "Okay… I know it's great that we have a second season… but why didn't they tell me."

"I don't know… it must have been a last minute thing." Said Minoru.

Akira glared at Minoru, "You knew didn't you?" asked Akira.

"I don't know what you mean by that." Said Minoru.

"I think we both know what you mean!" yelled Akira.

Before she could attack the end music began to play.

"Over already?" asked Akira going back into idol mode, "Bye-nii!"

"Bye-nii…" said Minoru weakly.

The place card was placed…

"I know you knew… why did they tell you and not me…" said Akira.

"I don't know… maybe it was Emma's idea." Said Minoru.

"Why that..." yelled Akira before being cut off.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi discover who Morgana is... and Tomo's pissed off! Here one chance to shine is gone and she decides to earn it back... If Morgana wouldn't send monsters that are pretty much made of rubber after her that is...


	2. Morgana's Story

A/N: Sorry for the wait, here's the new chapter!

Chapter 2: Morgana's Story

Back in the Silver Millennium, an evil witch named Morgana caused trouble by attempting to steal the Silver Crystal, while her attempts were never successful she caused major problems for the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Ganymede, fearing her leadership position was in danger, discovered a seal the Moon Senshi could use. Relaying on a Sailor Senshi from one Moon of Jupiter, one Moon of Saturn, one Moon of Uranus and one moon of Triton as well as a newly born Sailor Senshi. After getting Queen Serenity to create a new Senshi, Sailor Mimas, a Senshi imbued with the power of Lasers. They went to Earth and sealed Morgana on a forest of a large island which turned out to part of Japan (and the location just happened to be to in Tokyo). The seal would last for more than a 1,000 years. Knowing that the Sailor Senshi would be more than likely be able to reseal her more than a 1,000 years later.

"She was someone who was after the Silver Crystal, she was weak so a group of moon Senshi lead by Sailor Ganymede." Explained Ami giving a shorter version.

"So I was pretty cool!" said Tomo, proud with herself.

"It was the only competent thing you did as leader of the Moon Senshi." Said Yuki.

Tomo froze when Yuki said that.

"Who is this Mimas person she was talking about?" asked Kagura.

"Sailor Mimas." Said Setsuna, "She is the Senshi of Lasers, she was created just for the seal."

"Wait I got it!" yelled Tomo, "We gather our powers and create a new Senshi again! If it worked last time! It will work this time!"

"Margin of Success… 0.05 percent." Said Yuki.

There was an awkward silence.

"My one act of coolness and now it's blown!" yelled Tomo.

Tomo began to sulk in the corner of the large room.

"Just ignore her." Said Yomi.

"She did mention getting revenge on us… didn't she?" asked Kagura.

"Just the ones that sealed her." Said Haruhi.

Tomo slumped even further, Yomi's eye twitched, Kagura slammed her face into the table and Karin face palmed.

"Oh come on." Said Haruhi, "What are the chances she knows your identities… it's not like she locked on to your life force or something and decided to follow you…"

With Morgana, she was laughing evilly.

"By using the data I gathered, I have discovered who Titan, Trion and Ganymede are… I will have to find out who Oberon is… but these three are fine for now…." Laughed Morgana evilly.

Back at the meeting…

"Um…" said Orihime, "What about the war…"

"I think it will be fine." Said Usagi, "I'm sure you can balance three things at once."

Invisible arrows pointed to certain members (that weren't involved in the war… or not allowed to be involved)

Yuki: Alien making sure Haruhi stays stable and observing her.

Mikuru: Time traveler, steadily making sure Haruhi's stable

Momo: Soul Reaper secretly making sure Haruhi's stable and protecting her from Hollows.

Ryoko: Secretly observes normal human behavior and making sure Haruhi remains stable.

Konata: Works at a cosplay café…

Rei, Kagami and Tsukasa: Works as Shrine Maidens at Family's Shrines.

"So I think with my job my job and the cosplay... I think you can handle your war…" said Konata.

"For the last time, it's not cosplay!" yelled Kagami.

"Say whatever you want." Said Konata with her usual smile.

The two began to bicker.

"Aren't you going to argue with Konata, Rei?" asked Tsukasa.

"Why bother… she's worse than Usagi." Said Rei, who really didn't want to argue because Konata had a ton of dirt on her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Usagi as the two began to bicker.

Almost everyone in the room sighed at the bickering…

"Of all things…" sighed Tomo again.

The next day at school, Tomo was still depressed.

Yukari came into class then jumped at the black air around Tomo.

"Okay! Something's wrong with Tomo!" yelled Yukari pointing at her.

Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped.

"She's not helping…" thought Yomi with a sweat drop.

That afternoon after school…

"Come on Tomo, let's go get something to eat." Said Yomi.

Tomo only glared at her hapless "best friend".

"Come on Tomo, let's go get something to eat." Said Kagura.

"Sure…" mumbled Tomo.

"Why did she talk to you?" asked Yomi.

"I didn't take her place in the past." Said Kagura.

"I see…" said Yomi with a sweat drop.

That was when there was a large explosion behind them.

"What was that?" asked Tomo.

"Well isn't it you three… I've found you." Said Morgana appearing from the dust.

""You found us?" asked Yomi.

"I locked onto your life force." Said Morgana, "Aren't you going to call the other Senshi?"

"Why should we?" asked Tomo.

"I was hopping to lure in Oberon but oh well." Said Morgana.

"Then we won't call the others!" yelled Kagura.

"That's right." Said Yomi.

"Whatever." Said Morgana.

"Titan Crystal Power!" said Yomi.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" said Tomo.

"Triton Crystal Power!" said Kagura.

"Make-up!" all three called out.

All three of them transformed into their Senshi form.

"So you have no plans on calling them?" asked Morgana.

"Nope…" said Sailor Ganymede.

"What about you three?" asked Morgana.

The three turned around and saw Sailor Rhea, Sailor Makemake and Sailor Io… Sailor Rhea was holding her communicator…

"Sorry…" said Sailor Rhea.

"You called everyone else?" asked Sailor Titan.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Rhea.

"I really hope Oberon don't come…" said Sailor Titan.

Sailor Oberon was indeed on her way with Sailor Titania and Sailor Saturn following her.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Said Sailor Titania.

"It's obviously a trap." Said Sailor Saturn.

"She's going to eventually find me…" said Sailor Oberon, "I have to go."

Sailor Titania sighed, while Sailor Saturn looked down.

Back with the fight, Morgana just created monsters that would die in one hit.

"Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

The attacks hit destroying the monster.

That was when the Inner Senshi, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos, Sailor Dione, Sailor Oberon and Sailor Titania arrived.

"So you actually arrived… Sailor Oberon." Said Morgana.

She stared at Sailor Oberon then began to laugh.

"Oh… my god… it's so funny!" she yelled.

"What is?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"Your so tiny!" laughed Morgana, "I figured you were reincarnated but what? Did you get reincarnated after everyone else?"

Sailor Oberon glared at her with an angry tick.

"Well it mater…" she said, taking out a strange staff.

She slammed it on the ground. That was when a dome came from it… it pushed away all of the Sailor Senshi expect for the four she wanted revenge against.

"Being sealed didn't mean I was asleep… I I've been planning, waiting so that I can revenge against you five." Said Morgana.

"Um…" said Sailor Triton.

"I've been preparing this speech for 1,000 years… I thought Mimas would have been here!" said Morgana with a sweat drop.

She lifted her staff and black energy came from it.

The black energy went to the necks of the four Senshi that sealed her. All o them began to choke.

"Now you five will feel how I felt! Expect dead." Said Morgana.

The Senshi outside the dome stared at her.

"Yeah… not all of my speeches are good." Said Morgana.

The four Senshi collapsed, none of them could breathe.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Moon.

"The only way to stop this is to get the staff." Said Sailor Mercury, "It will break the shield and stop it."

"How do we even get to the other side." Said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Titania was crying while Sailor Saturn comforted her.

"Don't worry it will be fine we'll figure something out." Said Sailor Deimos.

"Sorry we're late! We heard everyone!" yelled Sailor Sun while she the other members of the S.O.S. Brigade along with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were there as well.

"Black mail?" asked Sailor Mars.

"We have to start leaving as soon as we can…" sighed Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Juliet began to say her, incantation as fast as she could, the dome shattered.

"What the!" yelled Morgana.

"Titania Fruit Salad Mix-up!"

The attack hit the staff shattering it.

"I'll get my revenge and the Silver Crystal! But not now! Later!"

Morgana disappeared in a flash of light while the Senshi went to the ones what were injured.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Sailor Rhea.

"We're fine." Said Sailor Ganymede.

Sailor Titania hugged her sister.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Sailor Eris showing up with Sailor Elara and Sailor Umbriel.

"You're a little late." Said Sailor Moon.

The three sweat dropped.

Meanwhile with Morgana, she was sitting in a tree. She got a strange feeling.

"Something else is going to happen… maybe I should lay low for a while." She said with a smirk.

In the realm of Hueco Mundo, Aizen called a meeting with the Espada.

"I have changed my stance about the Sailor Senshi… they have something I need." Said Aizen.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 2

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kogami here!" said Akira cheerfully.

"And I'm your co-host Minoru Shiraishi." Said Minoru.

"Okay… what is it… it' been more than a week since the first chapter, I was beginning to think that this wasn't ever going to updated." Said Akira breaking her idol façade.

"Emma hasn't been feeling up to write anything… until now." Said Minoru.

"I see…" said Akira.

That was when Minoru took out a picture of Morgana.

"This is Morgana. Back in the Silver Millennium she was sealed by Sailor Ganymede (Tomo), Sailor Titan (Yomi), Sailor Triton (Kagura), Sailor Oberon (Karin) and Sailor Mimas who has been awakened at this time." Said Minoru.

"You know what about interesting." Said Akira, "If I was Sailor Mimas."

"Actually, Emma gave me a description… Sailor Mimas main color is midnight green, with chartreuse yellow ribbons… she very tall, with long dark green hair that reaches her knees and she also a prominent fang in her mouth." Said Minoru.

"Wait… wait… WAIT!" yelled Akira, "I know her! It's!"

Minoru closed her mouth and said, "If anyone can figure it out, say so in a review."

That was when the end music played…

"Bye-nii!" shouted Minoru.

The place card was placed.

"I'm going to let you go now… please don't yell out any spoilers." Said Minoru.

"Why her! Why her!" yelled Akira, "It could have been me not that smoked cheese…"

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: A mysterious person attacks Orihime demanding the Cerulean Crystal... what happens when the person turns out to be a traitorous Captain of the Soul Society. What will, happen when Momo sees who it is? Find out next time!

A/N: I don't know if Sailor Mimas is going to awaken in this story or not but like I said in the Omake, I already choose here character... also if anyone could correctly guess why Mimas has a laser theme to it you get a cookie.


	3. The 2nd Enemy: Aizen and the Arrancar

A/N: If you didn't hear about, there's a poll in my profile to determine what I update for 5th Anniversary on this site. Please vote.

Chapter 3: The 2nd Enemy: Aizen and the Arrancar

In Las Noches Aizen talked to Gin.

"I still don't understand why you want the Cerulean Crystal." Said Gin.

"It's quite simple." Said Aizen with an evil smile.

Meanwhile in Kurakara town, after school one day. Orihime walked down the street, with Tatsuki and Rukia.

"So Ichigo went back to training with those guys?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime nodded.

"I think I might take Yuzu and Karin there to tell Ichigo what happened…" said Orihime.

"Karin doesn't want to tell him." Said Rukia.

(Flashback)

Karin had told Rukia was happened.

"So she probably found out who you?" asked Rukia.

"That's right." Said Karin.

"We should tell Ichigo about it." Said Yuzu.

"No… not this time." Said Karin.

"Why?" asked Yuzu.

"Because, I know Ichigo wants to protect us… but he can't find out about this!" yelled Karin, "He's already involved with the Soul Society… if he finds out then he'll want to get involved."

"But…" said Yuzu.

"We're talking about someone who was outsmarted by Tomo, it will be fine." Sad Karin.

(End of Flashback)

"I really hope Karin is right." Sighed Orihime.

That was when Orihime came up with an idea.

"Hey how about I make something for them." Said Orihime.

Both of them froze.

"No… I think that's all right." Said Tatsuki.

"Yuzu is an excellent chef." Said Rukia, "You don't have to make them anything to make them feel better."

However Orihime wasn't paying attention and walked happily to the store.

"I'm worried…" said Rukia.

"Don't worry… both of them know that Orihime's cooking isn't for humans… but we should try to stop her anyway…" said Tatsuki with a sweat drop.

The two followed her, knowing they should stop her.

Elsewhere, in the S.O.S. Brigade Clubroom… they were having two guests… and Haruhi wasn't happy.

"When are you going to leave?" asked Haruhi.

"That's not nice." Responded Haruka who was one of the guests, the other was Michiru.

"You know Haruhi, they're our gusts." Said Kyon.

"They still refuse to join though." Pouted Haruhi.

Kyon rolled his eyes and decided to ignore her.

He noticed that there was something off about Momo.

"Hey are you all right?" asked Kyon.

Momo who was reading a book, jumped a little.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

Kyon blinked.

Outside of a Grocery Store in Kurakara Town, a mysterious figure in a cloak waited for a certain girl to come out.

"When will she come out." Thought the person.

That was when Orihime came out with Rukia and Tatsuki following her.

"Come on Orihime you should try another to cheer them up." Said Tatsuki.

"But there's a new recipe that I want to try out." Said Orihime.

That was when the cloaked figure jumped down and grabbed Orihime by the collar.

"Let go of me!" shouted Orihime.

"Let of her right now!" shouted Tatsuki.

"I will." Said the figure, "IF she give me the Cerulean Crystal."

"That voice…" thought Rukia.

"Just what…" yelled Tatsuki but was interrupted by Rukia.

"Stop…" she said, "I'll handle it…"

Tatsuki looked into Rukia eyes and knew what it meant.

"Play dumb… this has to with Aizen…"

"You should get out of here…" said Rukia, she whispered, "Transform in alley and call the others."

Tatsuki nodded, while she wasn't happy about it one bit she ran off.

"That was smart thinking Rukia. I guess you know all about the Cerulean Crystal being a candidate." Said the mysterious cloaked figure.

"You're wrong about that." Said Rukia taking out her Crystal Change Rod.

"Elara Crystal Power! Make-up!" shouted Rukia.

Rukia transformed into Sailor Elara.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised after all that happened with your near execution." Said the mysterious cloaked figure.

Sailor Elara glared at the man.

Elsewhere in the S.O.S. Brigade Clubroom, the communicators began to but all Senshi in the room immediately turned it off.

"Well I think I should get going." Said Haruka leaving.

"IT is getting late." Said Michiru.

"It's about time." Said Haruhi knowing why they were leaving.

That was when Momo's soul phone began to ring. She checked it.

"This isn't good…" whispered Momo, "I have to go… I'll see you all tomorrow."

It wasn't a Hollow… but rather something she had Ryoko program into her phone. Due to the fact that Haruhi knew that Momo was a Soul Reaper but didn't know that Kyon and Itsuki knew, and vise versa. They could send out Sailor Senshi with out the two guys being any the wiser to what was going on…

After all… Morgana was beaten by Tomo in the past and she wasn't that bad right?

Unfortunately this would be the cause of a big problem…

Back in Kurakara Town, Sailor Umbriel showed up and attacked the cloaked man, he let Orihime go.

"Sorry it took too long." Said Sailor Umbriel.

"It's okay." Said Orihime.

She looked at the cloaked figure and shouted.

"Eris Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that she transformed into Sailor Eris.

"So the three of you will face me." Said the mysterious cloaked figure.

"No quite!" shouted a voice.

That was when Sailor Moon showed up.

"How dare you try to take one of the Crystals of the Silver Millennium, they are very important and shouldn't be taken by the likes of you! So on belief of the moon I shall punish you!" shouted Sailor Moon.

The figure just laughed, "You're Sailor Moon… you're look much shorter in person."

"What was that!" yelled Sailor Moon.

That was when Sailor Jupiter (who arrived with the other inner Senshi).

"Calm down." Said Sailor Elara, "He's a Soul Reaper Captain… or at least he was."

"You mean…" said Sailor Mercury.

"He's one of them." Said Sailor Elara.

"That's right I am." Aid the man removing his hood revealing… Gin.

"I really hope that Momo doesn't show up." Thought Sailor Elara.

That was when sadly, Sailor Larissa did show up with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

"You!" shouted Sailor Larissa, "How could you!"

"Do I know you?" asked Gin as he couldn't recognize her nor sense her spiritual pressure.

That was when Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Titan, Sailor Triton, Sailor Oberon, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Makemake, Sailor Io, Sailor Titania and Sailor Saturn all showed up.

"Thank god it's not Morgana…" wished Sailor Ganymede, "We can leave."

Sailor Titan stopped her, "Something's going on." She muttered.

They watched as Sailor Larissa broke down.

"You know what you did!" shouted Sailor Larissa.

That was when she summoned her Zanpakuto.

"Snap! Tobiume!" she shouted.

Her Zanpakuto went into Shikai, it was when that Gin realized who it was.

"Oh… Momo… it's you… And you're still alive. How nice and you're a Sailor Senshi." Said Gin.

"That's right!" shouted Sailor Larissa.

Before she could do anything, Gin took out his own Zanpakuto simply said, "Shoot to Kill! Shinso!"

The Sword grew in length went though Momo's gut, she collapsed as the sword retracted.

"I guess I should go… but I will say this… Aizen is after the Cerulean Crystal so you better be careful Orihime." Said Gin, a crack in space appeared and he went though it.

Everything reminded silent… what just happened… well…

Morgana watched from the top of the building.

"After the Cerulean Crystal… how quaint…" she said.

In Las Noches…

"So she is a alive?" asked Aizen, "And she's a Sailor Senshi?"

"That's right." Said Gin.

"I see…" said Aizen, "It looks like she could be of use after all…"

Aizen smiled evilly, after all knew that if he could use Momo once again… there wouldn't be any more problems with the Soul Society…

Omake Time: Something That Shouldn't Happen

Makoto stood in her kitchen, she had a really bad feeling… like something evil was going on… and she was the only one that stop it.

"What is this feeling I'm getting… I know that I'm the one who can stop it. But what is it." She thought.

That was when someone knocked on the door, she got it and saw it was Tatsuki.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Orihime is teaching Usagi how to cook." Said Tatsuki, "I don't know Usagi like you do and you have to stop her!"

Makoto sweat dropped at this.

Elsewhere…

"Are you sure this will go in good?" asked Usagi.

Orihime nodded happily.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Momo trains herself to obtain Bankai... but Tobiume refuses to fight her... why? But it gets worse when Aizen attempts to recruit her to his side... will she realize he's the bad guy or will she turn her back on the others? Meanwhile Kyon is visited by a future version of Mikuru, who tell him that something bad is going to happen to him. What is she talking about? Find out next time!


	4. Momo's Loyalty

A/N: I meant t update something sooner... and that thing was meant to be The Biju Biju Fruit, but on my vacation in Santa Cruz I caught something and got sick on my way home... I think you can figure out what's been going on the past week due to the phrase "On my way home"… so yeah…

Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 4: Momo's Loyalty

Momo woke up, she shook her head. She sighed and placed her hand on her stomach,

"I can't believe Orihime's powers… there's not even a scar…" she thought.

(Flashback)

Everyone had detransformed… Orihime was healing Sailor Larissa who couldn't detransformed.

"Who was that?" asked Tomo.

"That was Gin Ichimaru. He used to be a Captain." Said Rukia.

"Wait a captain… you mean?" asked Rei.

"Aizen is now involved." Said Rukia.

No on knew how to react…

(End of Flashback)

Momo walked to school unsure what to think.

"It's all his fault… he's consoling everything. I just have to make everyone see that." She thought.

She got to the shoe lockers and changed out her shoes.

"Good morning Hinamori." Said Kyon.

"Good morning." Said Momo cheerfully, "I'll see you in class."

Kyon went to switch out his shoes, when he saw a note in his locker. He saw that the stationary said "Mikuru Asahina"

"I wonder which one it is." He thought as he read it.

Much like once before it told him to meet in the clubroom during lunch.

In space a mysterious blob of black energy headed to earth.

"I feel it, the thing… that I want." The black blob somehow said in the vacuum of space.

As the day went on in North High… Momo went about her day. Ryoko watching in concern.

Due to the fact that both of them joined the S.O.S. Brigade and the Sailor Senshi around the same time and the two had become good friends. Which is why Ryoko prevented Haruhi from "kidnapping" Momo when it was lunch time.

Kyon used this distraction to head to the club room.

When he got to the clubroom he saw Older Mikuru, a version of Mikuru from farther in the future.

"Oh Kyon, it's good to see you." Said Older Mikuru.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Kyon.

Older Mikuru remained silent until she finally said, "This evening, something is going to happen to you."

"What?" asked Kyon, "What's going to happen?"

"That's classified." Said Older Mikuru, "All I can say is that no matter how hard things will get. You must keep fighting."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyon.

Older Mikuru looked down, she was clearly uncomfortable telling him this.

"That's classified, however there's one other thing I'm allowed to tell you. After everything is done with, you will learn something about Haruhi, Yuki, Momo, Ryoko and myself… something we're not allowed to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Kyon.

"I can't tell you anything else." Said Older Mikuru, she hugged him and left the room, he followed her, but found she was gone.

"It's just like the first time I met her." He thought.

On the rooftop, Older Mikuru met up with Setsuna.

"You told him?" asked Setsuna.

"I did." Said Mikuru.

The two stood in silence, unsure what to say.

That afternoon, in the clubroom, Kyon and Itsuki were playing checkers, while Haruhi thought about what to do with her computer.

Momo entered the room.

"I'm sorry, but something came up today and so I would be able to attend." She said, she then quickly left.

"What's her problem?" asked Haruhi, "She's been like this all day…"

Sometime later down the hill, Haruka and Michiru were walking to the nearby train station. Michiru stopped when she saw something.

Michiru was one of the Senshi that was naturally spiritually aware, because of that she saw Momo outside of her body, arguing with a little girl that was dressed in a kimono.

"Michiru what is it?" asked Haruka.

"Why won't you fight me?" Momo asked the young girl.

"You're not ready to handle this yet." Said the girl.

"Why not?" asked Momo.

"Because… you need to realize the truth and accept it." Said the girl, "Other wise I refuse to fight you."

Michiru watched in interest.

"Having a good look?" asked a cheerful voice.

The two turned to see Akira-Chan (IE: the artificial soul in Momo's gigai).

"Who is that girl?" asked Michiru.

"Tobiume, the spirit of Momo's Zanpakuto, she has finally been able to manifest the spirit, which is important for obtaining Bankai." Explained Akira-Chan who began bitter for some reason, "Tobiume is being stubborn though, she won't fight Momo and so it means she can't obtain Bankai… I really don't get it… why is she being that stubborn… she's just going to cause problems…"

"I heard that." Said Tobiume.

Akira-Chan sweat dropped.

"Uh-oh…" said Akira-Chan.

"I have no idea what's going on." Said Haruka with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere in Las Noches, Aizen was telling both Gin and the other former captain of his plan.

"So you really intend on having her join our side?" asked Tosen, he other captain.

"She clearly still believes that Aizen is innocent." Said Gin.

"Precisely." Said Aizen, "As long at she believes that I'm not the one I can manipulate her."

The two nodded…

Back in the location where Momo was training, she had since gotten back into the Gigai was explaining what she as doing.

"So you're trying to obtain the second release of your Zanpakuto?" asked Haruka.

"That's right… I'm not strong enough to face the threat." Said Momo, "I'm able to manifest Tobiume but she refuses to even fight me."

"What does that have to with any thing?" asked Haruka.

"In order to gain Bankai you have to subjected your manifested Zanpakuto." Explained Momo, "Toshiro, Renji and even Ichigo was able to complete it… and you must be a captain if you are to have it."

Momo began to cry, "But I can't even get mine to fight."

"Is that true?" asked a voice.

The three of them looked up and saw Toshiro.

"When did you get here?" asked Momo with a sweat drop.

"When you were explaining who they knew had a Bankai." Said Toshiro.

Momo sweat dropped.

"How did you even know I was here?" she asked.

"Ryoko told me you were going to be training today." Said Toshiro.

"Oh… I see…" said Momo, "You know Shiro-Chan, you shouldn't butt in like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Toshiro.

"Maybe we should get going." Said Haruka.

But before the two could leave, a strange ripped opened up and Aizen (wearing glasses and a different hair style) stumbled out of it.

"Captain Aizen!" cried Momo.

"Wait!" shouted Toshiro.

That when Toshiro, Michiru and Haruka found they couldn't move.

"Some kind of Kido." Thought Toshiro, "Damn it!"

"Captain Aizen, are you okay?" asked Momo.

"Oh… Momo…" said Aizen, "I'm so glad to see you. I need your help…"

"What kind of help?" asked Momo.

"I need to stop Gin… he's the real mastermind in all this." Said Aizen weakly.

"I knew it!" said Momo, "I knew you couldn't betray the Soul Society."

Aizen nodded… "I need you to get the Cerulean Crystal for me…" he said, "That way I could defeat him for good."

"Momo… it's a trap." Thought Toshiro.

"Don't trust him." Thought Michiru.

"Great… it's like listening to a phone conversation." Thought Haruka.

In the S.O.S. Brigade Clubroom, Ryoko looked up from some notes she was reading from.

"Oh no…" she thought.

She began to pack up the notes, "I have to go early today." She said.

Yuki knew what it meant… some sort of battle was going on. She too packed up her things and left with Ryoko. Haruhi and Mikuru exchanged looks and realized the same thing… and followed.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Itsuki.

"She's still in the nurse's outfit…" thought Kyon with a sweat drop.

The four of them ran down the hill.

"I have been watching Momo's data." Said Ryoko, "I thought this might happen."

"What might happen?" asked Haruhi.

"Aizen's trying to recruit her." Said Ryoko, "Using her feelings to his advantage and turn her against us."

Ryoko then took out her communicator.

Back with Momo…

"Please Momo… I need the Cerulean Crystal." Said Aizen.

"All right, we'll talk to Orihime, I'm sure she'll help you." Said Momo.

"No… I'm sorry… but in order for me to properly use it… I must make it my own… and in order to do that. She must die." Said Aizen.

Momo's eyes widened… She touched his face as many things began to play back in her head. Happy times with Orihime, and people telling her that Aizen was the enemy.

That was when she realized Tobiume's words.

"You need to realize the truth and accept it!"

"You have the same warmth… the same kindness…" said Momo, "But… but…"

That when she launched a Kido at him… he managed to dodge in time.

"You are Captain Aizen… but the Captain Aizen I knew… that one… never existed did he?" asked Momo.

Aizen took off his glasses which vanished and ran his hair changing the style.

"No… he didn't…" said Aizen.

Momo took out her Crystal Change Rod, "Larissa Crystal Power! Make-up!"

She transformed into Sailor Larissa.

"So this is your Senshi form?" asked Aizen.

"I'm not done yet." Said Sailor Larissa.

She took out her Soul Candy and took it, ejecting her from the Gigai.

"Now I can't see anything,…" thought Haruka with a sweat drop.

That when the three that weren't able to move were able to.

"So you came." Said Toshiro.

That when Sailor Sun, Sailor Pandora, Sailor Charon and Sailor Juliet appeared.

"Don't get into this fight." Said Toshiro.

"Why?" asked Sailor Sun.

"He's right… this is Momo's fight." Said Sailor Pandora.

As it so happened every single other Senshi arrived in their Senshi form.

"None of us are going to intervene?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"No… we are not…" said Sailor Juliet holding up her computer so Haruka could see the fight.

"Why don't you just transform… You could see the fight that way." said Sailor Phobos.

Haruka just sweat dropped...

SR Sailor Larissa with drew her Zanpakuto.

"Snap! Tobiume!" she shouted, activating her Shikai.

She sent out tire balls from her Zanpakuto… they were much bigger than usual and hit Aizen head on.

When the flames cleared, Aizen stood, he had a few burns.

"I took that hit on purpose." He said, "I wanted to judge a Sailor Senshi's power… Now I know…"

A right opened behind him.

"It's a shame you couldn't join me…" said Aizen, "I could have used a Sailor Senshi."

He back into the rift which closed up.

There was a minute long silence.

"It was a stalemate…" said Toshiro.

Sailor Moon was about to give her a hug, but Toshiro stopped her.

"What?" asked Sailor Moon.

"You have no idea do you?" asked Akira-Chan, "This was no ordinary fight!"

"We need to leave her be." Said Ryoko who had sense detransformed.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The others left leaving the poor girl alone.

When everyone was gone… she looked at her Zanpakuto.

"I now know the truth! Aizen is the enemy!" she firmly to her Zanpakuto.

In Las Noches, Aizen was completely healed.

"They don't anything…" thought Aizen, he looked at a rather ornate box, "But… perhaps I should wait."

Meanwhile with Kyon he was walking home. The reminder of the day in the clubroom was usual, but "Momo" (he knew it was Akira-Chan… Momo doesn't have as big a temper as Akira-Chan does) came back for "some reason"… he shrugged.

That was when he remember the conversation he had with Older Mikuru.

"I was what she meant…" he thought.

In the orbit of the earth, it sensed what it wanted. The perfect host… he sensed that this perfect host was somehow close to the thing he desired. The blob when to a certain island nation… and targeted a certain person.

On earth, Kyon saw a bight flash of light in the sky, he looked up but couldn't react in time… as something hit him.

And that something was the black blob… it entered his body, taking control of it…

Kyon was no longer in control of his body… the blob was… and what the blob desired was the Copper Crystal.

And so the third enemy made himself known… well not yet… but he did begin his plans… and these plans were the most nefarious of them all.

Omake Time: Gin's Thoughts of a Sailor Rangiku

Gin walked the halls of Las Noches.

"Of all, why did they choose Momo?" he thought, "Nanao would have been a much better choice… so would have one of the Kotetsu sisters…"

That was when the thought of Rangiku being a Sailor Senshi entered his head.

Sometime later…

"So what happened exactly?" asked Tosen.

"No one knows… we was found in a pool of his own blood." Said the Arrancar Nurse.

"Is that all?" asked Tosen.

"All of the blood came from his nose." Said the Arrancar Nurse.

There was an awkward silence.

Tosen knew that Gin had feelings for Rangiku… and he had heard that the Sailor Senshi uniforms were "skimpy".

He decided to leave… as he really didn't want to comment on what had just happened….

In fact he decided to pretend it happen…

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Kyon's gone missing! So Haruhi gets the S.O.S. Brigade as well as those who help out the S.O.S. Brigade (A.K.A. the Sailor Senshi and some other students)... however there's more to this than meets the eye... As Haruhi must face the first member of her club in battle... What will happen? Find out next time!


	5. The Third Enemy: Dark Kyon

A/N: All right the third and final of the main enemies is here! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Third Enemy: Dark Kyon

There was an important meeting among the Soul Reapers based in Kurakara Town, as well as Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki.

"So your saying that Aizen is after this Crystal that belongs to one of the Sailor Senshi?" asked Ikkaku, "There's more than just pretty girls running around in sailor suits?"

"How do you know so much about the Sailor Senshi?" asked Ichigo.

"The guy we're staying with has a shrine." Explained Yumichika.

"Aren't you staying with Keigo?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah…" said Yumichika.

Tatsuki looked like she was going to hit someone.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Renji.

"Just ignore her." Said Ichigo.

"The truth about the Sailor Senshi is only known to captain ranked Soul Reapers." Said Toshiro, "All I can say is that the superheroes that they are beyond the what they appear to be."

"So I guess we should protect them should any Arrancar appear?" asked Ikkaku.

"No we will merely act as back up." Said Toshiro, "It is said that even the weakest Sailor Senshi can defeat a Captain."

There was a silence in the room with that one.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." Said Orihime.

She went to answer the door, that was when they heard Orihime scream.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

All of them were about to do something, until this…

"Come Orihime! I need your help!" yelled a certain familiar voice.

"Great…" muttered Renji, "It's that nut job that constantly harasses Urahara."

"Come Tatsuki let's go help Orihime." Sighed Rukia.

Tatsuki nodded… she still wasn't in a good since finding out about the Sailor Senshi shrine.

The two went to the door way. Only for the two of them scream as well.

"That was really dirty Haruhi!" shouted Tatsuki.

"Why are you helping her kidnap us?" asked Rukia.

"It's a long story." Came Ryoko's voice.

"But we really do need your help." Came Momo's voice.

That was when the door slammed… the group of Soul Reapers couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"I don't think they're coming back." Said Ichigo.

"Why was Momo helping?" asked Rangiku.

"I really don't want to know." Said Toshiro.

I{n an empty class room at North High… well empty isn't a good word.. perhaps the terms not being used by the school would be better.

It was filled by only a few students, Mikuru, Yuki, Itsuki, Haruka, Michiru, Tsuruya, Taniguchi and Kunikida. The rest were from either, Juuban High, T.A. Girl's Academy, Ryoo High and what's that name of the High School… as well as Setsuna Mamoru who weren't a student at any school (well collage for Mamoru… but that didn't count)

Until Haruhi arrived, they were mostly talking among themselves.

"Do I know you?" skid Tsuruya to Tomo.

"I don't think so." Said Tomo.

"I don't know why but I have the feeling like I know you and not only that but you endangered my life for some reason." Said Tsuruya.

"I haven't done anything to you." Said Tomo.

"Yeah, but I still have that weird feeling." Said Tsuruya.

"How does Haruhi know all these people?" asked Taniguchi.

"I don't know… but a lot of girls are cute." Said Kunikida.

That was when Haruhi arrived with Momo, Ryoko, Yuzu, Karin, Hotaru, Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Thank you all for coming." Said Haruhi.

"You kidnapped most of us!" yelled Yomi.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Haruhi.

"What's going on?" asked Mamoru.

Haruhi froze… she then looked down.

"Kyon… Kyon never came home last night…" said Haruhi, "His little sister is worried."

"You must be worried too." Said Usagi.

"I'm not worried!" yelled Haruhi.

"Now there's 34 of us, there will be 7 groups. One of them will have four… the rest will have five." Said Haruhi, she took out a tin.

Group 1 (four people) Usagi, Haruhi, Orihime and Konata

Group 2: Itsuki, Tsuruya, Taniguchi (who was dressed he didn't get to meet any of the girls he didn't know) Kunikida and Mamoru

Group 3: Momo, Makoto, Yuki, Miyuki and Sakaki

Group 4: Karin, Ami, Mikuru, Tsukasa and Tomo

Group 5: Tatsuki, Minako, Kagami, Ryoko and Yomi

Group 6: Yuzu, Michiru, Haruka, Kagura and Chiyo-Chan

Group 7: Rei, Hotaru, Setsuna, Osaka and Rukia

"Now any questions?" asked Haruhi.

"Can I trade places with someone… anyone…" said Taniguchi.

"No!" answered Haruhi, "All right I have made copies of a picture his sister gave me… let's go look."

Before they left.

"The placement of the groups." Said Ryoko.

"She subconsciously rigged it." Said Yuki, "She's knows that there's going to be an attack."

Ryoko nodded…

"We'll meet back at the gates in an hour." Said Haruhi.

Everyone nodded…

"Now any more questions?" asked Haruhi.

Usagi raised her hand.

"You know… if you just said that you were looking for Kyon. You wouldn't have kidnapped us." Said Usagi, "He seems to be very special to you."

Haruhi looked at them, then looked away.

"Kyon is just the first person who joined my club that all." Said Haruhi.

Everyone sweat dropped at this remark.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Haruhi.

On top of a building, a mysterious figure dressed in black and gold armor stood. A strange black goo appeared from his hand, which took the form of a monster.

"Now go find Princess Spring and lure her out…" said the mysterious figure.

The monster nodded and vanished in the shadows.

"Soon the Copper Crystal will be all mine." Said the mysterious figure.

Though out the area, the groups went to various stores. They all asked the clerks had they seen him and went to police boxes as well.

After a while Haruhi wanted to take a small break, during the break, Usagi, Orihime and Konata talked.

"Why she is hiding the fact that she's worried about Kyon?" asked Usagi.

"Don't you get it… she's a Tsundere." Said Konata, "It figures that she's say she doesn't like him."

Both of them sweat dropped at Konata.

"I'm the Senshi who knows Haruhi the longest outside of the S.O.S. Brigade, I know for a fact she does like Kyon but because of her Tsundere tendencies she won't admit it." Said Konata.

"So you can see it too." Said Usagi.

"I know enough about those kind of relationships and Tsundere to know the truth." Said Konata.

"All right!" yelled Haruhi getting their attention, "Let's continue our search!"

That was when something smashed into Haruhi.

"What the?" asked Haruhi.

They saw the monster.

"A monster!" yelled Usagi.

"All right! Transform!" yelled Haruhi.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" said Usagi

"Sun Cosmic Power!" said Haruhi

"Eris Cosmic Power!" said Orihime

"Haumea Crystal Power!" said Konata.

"Make-up!" said all three of them.

Elsewhere the mysterious figure felt the energy of the Copper Crystal

"He did his job." Said the mysterious figure, "Let's see if he'll succeed or fail."

Back with the Sailor Senshi, they just cased for back up. However the monster turned it's into goo and trapped both Sailor Haumea and Sailor Eris.

"Give the Crystal or both of them gets it!" said the monster.

That was when there were two shouts.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The arms holding Sailor Haumea melted.

"Juliet Data Stream…"

The arm holding Sailor Eris simply vanished.

They turned to find a large group of Senshi.

"You know not all us could have come." Said Sailor Ganymede.

"This isn't one of Morgana's monsters." Said Sailor Pandora.

"Oh… really?" asked Sailor Ganymede, "That's good!"

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"If your not working for Morgana, who are you working for?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"For me." Said a very familiar voice.

They turned to see the man jumped down from the rooftop. Everyone froze when they saw him… the man… in the armor… was Kyon… But his eyes… there was could described as an evil look to them… cold and cunning… they were not his own.

"Kyon?" asked Sailor Sun in shock.

"No… but this is his body." Said Kyon… well "Kyon" would be a better way to put it.

"What do you mean his body?" asked Sailor Sun.

"Like I said, this is his body. But he's not the one control… I have no name." said "Kyon", "Then again… since I know his name is Kyon just call me Dark Kyon."

"Wow… that's lame." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Shut up!" yelled Dark Kyon sending a blast of energy at the otaku Senshi.

"Why him?" asked Sailor Sun.

"Because I sensed that this body was somehow close to you… I know not your identity or who he is to you." Said Dark Kyon, "But I can tell he's close to you. Now give me the Copper Crystal…"

He created a strange sword and ran towards Sailor sun who was still in shock.

Before he could hit her, Sailor Pandora blocked with a combat knife.

"With that puny thing, you really think you can fight me?" asked Dark Kyon.

That was when he faltered as strange images of Ryoko with the same knife appeared in his minds.

"I'll come back another time!" said Dark Kyon, "I hope you'll be ready."

Dark Kyon disappeared…

"All right! I'll finish up the monster!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Spiral Heart Moon Attack!"

The monster was quickly destroyed.

Sailor Sun detransformed.

"Mikuru… Usagi… can one of you call the other group since it's off." Said Haruhi turning away from the other Senshi

That was when a strange wind blew…

"I'm going home." Said Haruhi who ran off.

They knew that none of them could stop her… she needed to be alone.

As she ran off she thought on thing "There's no way I can fight Kyon!"

However there was a problem…

With Group 2, Mamoru got the call from Usagi, when it was finished.

"Haruhi called off the search." Said Mamoru as he hung up his cell phone.

"Really? How come" asked Kunikida.

"She didn't say." Lied Mamoru.

Itsuki got a strange feeling.

"A closed space is going to form." He thought.

That night something would happen… something big. And not even the powers of the Sailor Senshi could stop it…

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 3

"Hiya Luckies!" cheered Akira, "Akira here and so is my copilot!"

"It's great to be here!" said Minoru, "With this chapter everything is all set up."

"This story has gotten pretty angsty if you ask me." Said Akira breaking her idol façade.

"What do you mean?" asked Minoru.

"Morgana while she's after Tomo and the rest she doesn't really cause problems… right?" asked Akira, "But with Momo and Haruhi it's boohoo… I can't face them… I care about them…"

"But this makes it interesting!" said Minoru.

"What do you mean?" asked Akira.

"Momo's trying to obtain Bankai… so while she is depressed, she will use to become stronger." Said Minoru.

"Okay… I'll give you that one." Said Akira.

"Besides… I'm sure that Haruhi will talk to Usagi or Hotaru or someone else and she'll find a way to reach him." Said Minoru.

"Is that what's going to happen in the next chapter?" asked Akira.

Minoru was silent.

"You read ahead! Didn't you!" yelled Akira.

That was when the end music began to play.

"Over already but it was getting good." Said Akira, "Bye-nii!"

"Bye-nii…" said Minoru weakly.

The credit card was placed.

"Why did you read ahead?" asked Akira's voice.

"I wanted to know what happened in the next chapter… I'm sorry!" yelled Minoru's voice.

"I'll show you sorry!" yelled Akira.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi along with Mamoru and Itsuki wake up in the middle of the city. However everything's all grey and strange looking blue giants appear. Not only that but the Senshi can't transform, nor can certain people use their powers... expect for Orihime! What's going on? Is one of the enemies or something more? Find out next time!


	6. The Closed Space

Chapter 6: The Closed Space

Usagi was brushing her hair before she went to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Haruhi.

"What wrong?" asked Luna.

"Oh, it's just that I'm worried about Haruhi." Said Usagi, "She's upset about what happened to Kyon. But she won't admit."

"She's really upset." Said Luna looking down.

"Luna what is it?" asked Usagi.

"It… it's nothing…" said Luna.

Usagi went to sleep… hopefully the next day she'd figure out how to cheer up Haruhi.

Luna opened her eyes slightly, "I really hope it doesn't happen…" thought Luna.

As Usagi was sleeping, that was when she heard people trying to wake her up.

"Usagi wake up!"

"Come on! Wake up already!"

"Usako! Wake up!"

That was when Usagi bolted awake, she found that she in an empty street, the sky was grey and for some reason she was in her school uniform.

"It's about time." Said someone.

She saw the other Senshi were there and Mamoru… along with Itsuki for some reason. With the exception of those that didn't have school uniforms, they were all wearing theirs.

"What's going on?" asked Usagi.

"We don't know." Said Rei as she, Makoto and Mamoru were trying to wake her up.

"We all just up here." Said Makoto.

Usagi noticed that Osaka and Tsukasa were still asleep.

Haruhi smiled that Usagi was awake. She looked up to the sky.

"This place… it's just like that dream…" she thought.

The remaining members of the S.O.S. Brigade were talking among themselves.

"A closed space this big…" said Itsuki, "But this one is far worse than last time."

"Something happened to Kyon, I know it." Said Momo.

"Ryoko and I can't get in contact with the Integrated Data Entity." Said Yuki.

"And I can't get out of my Gigai." Said Momo.

"I have no access to power either." Said Itsuki.

"With out Kyon, we can't get out of here." Said Ryoko.

"What's going to happen when they come?" asked Mikuru.

"There's a way to fight them." Said Yuki.

"Hey, Orihime!" called out Ryoko, "We need to talk to you about something."

Orihime who was talking to Tatsuki, nodded and walked over to them.

"What is it?" asked Orihime.

"Do you think you can summon the Shun Shun Rikka?" asked Ryoko.

"But…" said Orihime.

"We'll explain it to him later…" whispered Momo.

Orihime nodded there was a bight flash of light as she summoned all of them.

"Her powers aren't effected…" said Itsuki.

"Just as I thought." Said Yuki.

"What are her powers?" asked Itsuki.

"Not even the Data Entity can classify them…" said Yuki.

That was when Osaka and Tsukasa finally woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Osaka.

"It's too dark to be morning." Said Tsukasa.

"All right!" called out Setsuna taking charge, "We have no idea where we are. We need to stick to together in groups, make sure you're always with someone."

That was when there was a bright flash of light! They turned to see what it was, and something was forming that was strange that looked like plasma and it was blue.

"What's going on?" asked Usagi.

The thing formed into a strange blue face less giant.

"Godzilla! Godzilla!" yelled Tomo pointing at the thing.

"That thing doesn't even look like Godzilla!" yelled Yomi.

"All right! We'll explain to Itsuki later!" shouted Usagi knowing what to do, "Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

But nothing happened.

"Sun Cosmic Power! Make-up!" shouted Haruhi.

Once again nothing happened.

That was when the monster smashed into a building, causing debris to fall to the ground.

"Orihime!" shouted Tsubaki, "I'm only who can fight this thing!"

Orihime nodded, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!" shouted Orihime.

The irritable fairy like being flew around the strange giant, cutting him up.

"This is strange." Said Ami.

"What do you mean?" asked Minako.

"What she means is that all of us was able to see it." Said Haruka.

"Tsubaki and the rest of the Shun Shun Rikka should be seen, unless the person is spiritually aware." Said Rukia, "And most of your aren't."

"Whatever this place is effecting out spiritual awareness." Said Haruka.

That was when another giant was being formed.

"Orihime…" said Shuno.

But before she could do anything two more giants were formed. The three giants began to cause a lot of destruction.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Said Kagura.

They ran down the street in order to get out of the area where the giants roamed.

"If only we had a Gundam for this!" said Konata.

"Now's not the time for this!" yelled Karin, "This is serious."

As they were running, something happened. They got to a place where they could no further.

"What the…" muttered Tomo.

She poked the area, which shimmer… but preventing anyone from going to the other side.

"We need to find a way to get out here." Said Mamoru.

"I have the feeling there is no way out." Said Itsuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"I have a theory." Said Itsuki, "I have a theory that this whole area is slowly growing because of those giants."

"Why do I get the feeling you know about this." Said Haruhi.

"We all need to calm down." Said Mamoru.

"Maybe we should because into a building and stay in there until the giant come." Said Tomo.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Karin.

"Any better ideas?" asked Tomo.

They managed to find a building with a glass door and break into it. They went into the building and wait until they had to leave. It was an office, the electricity was working, however both the phones and the Internet was dead.

"We can't get in contact with the outside." Said Ami.

"This place is getting weirder and weirder." Said Minako.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Said Haruhi leaving the room.

After a while, Usagi noticed that Haruhi hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to check on her." Said Usagi.

She found the woman's room, she knocked on the door. When there was no answer she found Haruhi crying into her knees.

"Are you okay?" asked Usagi.

"I had a dream like this, once before." Said Haruhi.

"Really?" asked Usagi.

Haruhi nodded, "It was just me and Kyon. We were both at school, just like this, no contact to the outside world… then the monsters showed up… they're the same ones from my dream."

Usagi's eyes widened.

"The thing is I don't think it was a dream." Said Haruhi, "In the dream, he told me that he liked when I wore ponytails… I wore a ponytail the next day and he said I looked nice."

"Really?" asked Usagi.

"Yes…" said Haruhi.

"How did the dream end?" asked Usagi.

"He kissed me." Said Haruhi.

Usagi hugged her… "You're in love with him…" said Usagi.

Haruhi got up, "There's no way I'm in love with him! Love doesn't really exist! It's just a biological condition…"

"Then how do you explain me and Mamo-Chan?" asked Usagi.

Haruhi froze when Usagi said that.

Inside the main office special, Konata found something interesting on one of the computers.

"They this guy has downloaded some games…" she said.

That when there was a thumping sound…

"Look at the water." Said Tsukasa pointing to a cup that Tomo was drinking from. The water began to ripple.

"Oh come on! That's so cliché!" said Konata.

"Now's not that time!" yelled Yomi.

That was when there was a loud thump.

"They're right outside." Said Haruka.

"Where Usako?" asked Mamoru.

"She's with Haruhi in the bathroom." Said Setsuna.

Back in the bathroom.

"You know…" said Usagi, "I know what it feels like… Mamoru was once my enemy as well."

"Really?" asked Haruhi.

Usagi nodded, "He was brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom… I eventfully managed to get though to him."

"Do you think I'll be able to get though to him." Said Haruhi.

"I know you will." Said Usagi, "If I was able to reach Mamo-Chan, you'll be able to reach Kyon."

Haruhi realized she right on both of them, that she would be able to reach him… and he was in love with him.

Outside Mamoru was about open the door when a bright light came from the room.

Usagi woke up with a start in her bed.

She looked around, "It was a all a dream…" she said.

The next day, since it was a Saturday, Haruhi decided to take a walk in the park to clear her thoughts.

"That dream… from last night." She thought, "I am in love with him…"

"Haruhi!" came a voice.

She looked up and saw Hotaru and her father were there.

"Oh hi Hotaru… what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I heard that this was a very nice park, and since it was my day off I wanted to bring Hotaru here." He explained.

"I see." Said Haruhi.

"I'm going to get some ice cream. Would like anything Haruhi." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"Oh no thank you." Said Haruhi.

"Okay." Said Dr. Tomoe.

He left to where the ice cream vendor was but Hotaru stayed behind.

"You still thinking about Kyon?" asked Hotaru.

Haruhi nodded…

"If he's anything like me… he's fighting it." Said Hotaru.

Haruhi looked up… "What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Both me and daddy… we've both been possessed." Said Hotaru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"An evil being called Mistress 9 once controlled my body and almost destroyed the world." Explained Hotaru, "But I kept on fighting… and I was able to break though."

"Is that true?" asked Haruhi.

"It's true, in fact I also heard that Mamoru was brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom. So I think you can ask for his advice as well."

Haruhi was shocked, "Usagi said that in my dream…" she thought.

"Hotaru." Called out Dr. Tomoe.

"Okay." Said Hotaru who turned to Haruhi, "Don't give up, we'll get him back."

Haruhi nodded… Hotaru was right about that… she would get him back.

Meanwhile in a café not too far away, the remaining S.O.S. Brigade met.

"So that's who Orihime is…" said Itsuki in relief.

"The Soul Society is still unsure to classify her powers." Said Momo, "Most of the captains agree that they shouldn't classify for the time being."

"Why?" asked Itsuki.

"Because the one that does is a mad scientist is head of research and development." Explained Momo with a sweat drop.

"All I can say is that Orihime's powers clash with Miss Suzumiya's." said Yuki.

"I see…" said Itsuki.

"Is that it?" asked Momo.

"No… I wanted to ask something else… who is Usagi?" he asked.

Mikuru seemed to shift… while she was quiet this time around, she couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable when it came to that question.

"Usagi Tsukino is just a normal human." Answered Yuki, "However she has a special ability, the ability to make friends with anyone."

Itsuki sighed… "I see…" he answered, "Whatever she said to her… was enough to calm her down and destroy the closed space."

And indeed it was… but Haruhi had a long road ahead to get Kyon free of Dark Kyon's control.

Omake Time: Osaka's Proximity to Cat

Osaka was just walking down the street that's when she saw Luna just sitting in the road right when she got near her.

"You're a kitty!" shouted Osaka throwing her arms into the air.

Luna just stared at Osaka with a sweat drop.

And the author also has to say… yes… she only recently got into XKCD.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi hope that no more enemies are on the way. However the three factions learn about each other. What do they do? Intimidate and threaten each other of course... After all that's what happens when three groups share an enemy, right Wait? What?


	7. Not Going to be Allies

Chapter 7: Not Going to be Allies

The Sailor Senshi for the first time has three enemies at the same time…

The first was Morgana who was after the Silver Crystal, but also wanted revenge again the 5 Senshi (four having been awakened).

The second was Aizen, enemy of the Soul Society, who in inexplicably wanted to the Cerulean Crystal.

And last Dark Kyon, who wanted the Copper Crystal while possessing Kyon's body to do so.

"I'm afraid if they're the only ones, then the worst have yet to come." Said Setsuna.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"They becoming allies." Said Setsuna.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend…" said Haruka.

"We have to be careful." Said Setsuna.

Elsewhere, Morgana stood on the top of a building. "Aizen wants the Cerulean Crystal… and now this Dark Kyon wants the Copper Crystal."

Back with the Sailor Senshi meeting…

"I think it would be a good idea if I train to be a Soul Reaper." Said Karin.

"I don't think Ichigo would allow that." Pointed out Rukia.

"I don't think I'm going to tell him." Said Karin.

"But I agree with Karin, we do need one more Soul Reaper… and I think it should come from our group instead of bringing someone from the Soul Society." Said Rei.

The others nodded in agreement with that one.

Meanwhile in the Las Noches…

"So there are two other people who want the other two legendary Crystals" said Aizen.

"That is right." Said Tosen.

"That ought to make things interesting…" said Aizen, "I would like to send in Luppi. I have the feeling that the other two will."

"Are you sure he'll be the one to send into talk?" asked Gin.

Aizen nodded…

Back at the Sailor Senshi meeting…

"Did anyone have a weird dream where we were trapped in the middle of the city?" asked Kagami.

There was a silence in the room when she said.

"Wait… you had the same dream too?" asked Tatsuki.

"I asked Kagami about it and she had the same dream." Said Tsukasa.

"Do you think that one of them gave it to us?" asked Minako.

"I don't think so, I have the feeling it was something else." Said Usagi.

Meanwhile with Dark Kyon.

"So there's other two groups as well." Said Dark Kyon, "Only makes it more interesting…"

Dark Kyon laughed evilly…

That is when Morgana appeared behind him…

"So you're dark Kyon." She said.

Meanwhile outside Chiyo-Chan's mansion the meeting had just ended…

"Hey! I'm headed to Akihabara next." Said Konata, "Any one want to come with me?"

"No… that's really not my place." Said Rei.

"Strange how you don't want to come." Said Konata with a certain smile.

"I'll go." Said Yuki.

"I minds as well." Said Haruhi.

"I'll come too." Said Usagi.

"All right, let's go." Said Konata.

With Dark Kyon and Morgana.

"I think we all need to talk about something." Said Dark Kyon.

"I think we do." Said Morgana.

One could sense the tension in the air… the two glared at each other.

That when a rip opened up and a… person came out of it (the two couldn't tell if a man or a woman) but what they could tell because of the white hair clip was that the person was an Arrancar.

"You're an Arrancar, aren't you?" asked Dark Kyon.

"That's right Aizen sent me knowing that you two were going to meet." Said the Arrancar, "My name is Luppi."

"So…" said Morgana, "Guy or girl?"

Luppi looked at Dark Kyon.

"Don't look at me… I wasn't going pt ask." Said Dark Kyon.

Elsewhere in Akihabara, the group went into a certain anime store.

In back a certain clerk yelled out "She's here! The legendary girl A!"

"Really?" asked one of the other clerks.

"But we need to be careful. She's in the company of friends." Said the head clerk.

"Right!" they all said.

The clerks began they're usual assault of trying to get Konata to buy something, by changing the stock, or driving her to a certain section.

"Is it just me… or are they trying to Konata to buy something?" asked Haruhi.

"They are." Said Yuki holding onto a couple books and a DVD.

As more and more tactics kept happening… they didn't notice Yuki walking over to the counter.

"Excuse me…" said Yuki in her usual monotone.

The main clerk looked at her confused.

"I would like to purchase these." Said Yuki.

The clerk blinked rung them up, and she paid for her things.

"So you're finally checking out." Said Konata as they left.

Yuki merely nodded…

As they left none of the clerks didn't know how to react…

"That… that was unexpected…" said the main clerk.

Meanwhile with Morgana, Dark Kyon and Luppi (who had confirmed to Morgana… that yes… he is a guy).

"I will say this now… I will not alley myself with you… you and your group will only bring me down." Said Morgana.

"Is that so." Laughed Luppi, "Turns out… Aizen told me that if you wanted to alley with him to kill you."

"Is that so…" said Dark Kyon.

Dark Kyon took out a sweat sword, Luppi unsheathed his Zanpakuto while Morgana rushed for two guns.

"We may have the same enemy,…" said Morgana.

"But we're each other's enemy." Said Dark Kyon.

"That's interesting." Said Luppi with a smirk.

"You know what would more interesting… if we all attack them at the same to who's better." Said Morgana.

"Sounds interesting." Said Dark Kyon.

"Sorry… I'm not allowed… Aizen specially told me not to get in any fights with the Sailor Senshi." Said Luppi, "Maybe another time…"

Luppi disappeared into a rift he created…

"So it looks like you against me…" said Dark Kyon.

"It wouldn't have been fun with just a henchmen anyway." Said Morgana with an evil smile.

Meanwhile the group was hanging out in an arcade. Haruhi and Usagi decided to have a talk.

"So… what you said in the dream…" said Haruhi.

"I really said it…" said Usagi.

"Keep it a secret…" said Haruhi.

"Keep what a secret? Asked Usagi.

"That I love Kyon…" said Haruhi blushing, "I just want to keep a secret, okay."

"Don't worry, I will." Said Usagi.

After this talk, Konata got bored so they left the arcade.

As they did there was an explosion, the Senshi saw Dark Kyon and Morgana causing problems for everyone.

"Oh no!" cried Usagi.

"Those two allied." Said Konata.

Yuki looked at them but said nothing.

"Come on let's go transform." Said Haruhi.

They ducked into a near by alley, Usagi called the others then they transformed.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" called out Usagi.

"Sun Cosmic Power!" called out Haruhi

"Haumea Cosmic Power!" called out Konata.

"Juliet Cosmic Power…" said Yuki.

"Make-up!" all them said.

All four them transformed into Senshi form.

The four them showed up in front of the two.

"Now before you say anything…" sighed Morgana, "We're not allies."

"You're not…" said Sailor Moon.

"Not at all… in fact one of Aizen's cronies came up and said that he didn't want to join us either…" said Dark Kyon.

That was when Morgana crated a monster from darkness.

Dark Kyon smiled, out of his hand came some black sludge. He threw the black sludge at random person running away. The gunk went into his body, there was a black explosion of energy, turning the person into a monster.

"They're weaker than me… so you can easily heal them if you must." Said Dark Kyon.

"Show off…" muttered Morgana, "Either way… I'm the better one."

"We shall see when this all over." Said Dark Kyon.

Both of them disappeared… leaving the Senshi to fight the two monsters.

"All right, me and Haumea will take on Kyon's…" said Sailor Sun.

"So that leave Morgana's to me and Juliet." Said Sailor Moon.

The two groups nodded and slip up between the monsters.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Juliet ran towards Morgana's monster.

"Juliet Data Stream…"

The move hit freezing the monster.

Sailor Moon saw it already look weakened.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The monster was already defeated.

With Sailor Haumea and Sailor Sun.

"Haumea Paper Slicer!"

The attacks hit the monster, Sailor Sun realized it was weak enough to heal.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

The healing attack hit… healing the person who was the monster.

Elsewhere Morgana and Dark Kyon met again.

"You sent a weak monster on purpose?" asked Morgana.

"You did too." Said Dark Kyon.

The two glared at each other, then separated… they knew they would not be able to work together at all.

Back in Akihabara the other Senshi had arrived but discovered they were too late.

"So… they confirmed they aren't working together." Said Yomi.

"That's a good thing right?" asked Orihime.

"It's both good and bad." Said Setsuna, "If they attack separately…"

"We can handle it." Said Haruhi, "How many Senshi are there?"

"29…" pointed out Ami.

"That's right… that's more than enough to handle them…" said Haruhi, "We can handle it…"

"I agree." Said Orihime.

"Besides… it not like Aizen can send out monsters… right?" asked Karin.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, the mad scientist of Aizen's army was just unveiling his new creation…

"This Hollows are mindless drones sent out to do one mission… get the Cerulean crystal no matter what." Said Szayel.

"Very good…" said Aizen.

Yep… Aizen too had monsters… and they were going to be a problem…

Omake Time: The Misadventures of Sailor Rangiku: Episode 1

Sailor Rangiku stood across from her opponent, Gin, right hand man of Aizen.

"We're enemies…" said Sailor Rangiku.

"I know that but…" said Gin, that was then Gin's nose exploded with a geyser of blood.

"Not this joke again…" muttered Sailor Rangiku.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Aizen unveils his new weapon against the Sailor Senshi to his highest ranking Arrancar. Meanwhile Momo steps up her Bankai training... by getting a new training area. Where is it? Find out next time!


	8. Aizen's New Weapon

Chapter 8: Aizen's New Weapon

It was a meeting of the Espada, the 10 strongest Arrancar in Aizen's Army. Although technically one of the members called the meeting.

"As you know, our enemy is now the Sailor Senshi." Said Szayel.

"So what they're all girls. They should be easy to kill." Said Nnoitra, the 5th ranked Espada.

"They are more powerful than myself… I was lucky to get away when I did." Said Aizen.

"My creations will be able to battle the Sailor Senshi." Said Szayel, "With out having to risk our strongest warriors."

"The Sailor Senshi are very strong… we must not get ourselves hurt in the fight." Said Aizen.

"What are these monsters made out of?" asked Starrk.

"Weak Hollows." Said Szayel with an evil smirk, "The weakest of the weak. I have reconstituted their soul into mindless zombies if you will."

Needless to say many of them felt that this situation was a good one as none of them or their minions would get harmed by the Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile in the World of the Living, the Urahara shop, Kisuke looked at the girl in front of him, he didn't know how to feel about it. It was Momo, and he knew that she was Aizen's Lieutenant.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kisuke.

"Renji told me about your training room." Said Momo.

"He did." Said Kisuke.

Outside Renji shivered. He got a bad feeling, then turned his attention to the standing next to him, Ryoko.

"You're spirally aware aren't you?" asked Renji.

"Let's go with that." Said Ryoko.

"There's more to it… isn't there." Said Renji

"Sorry, but that's a secret." Said Ryoko.

Renji groaned when she said that.

"Don't worry, the Soul Society knows all about me." Said Ryoko, "Just ask Captain Hitsugaya about me, he'll vouch for me."

"So the captain's know about you?" asked Renji.

"Yes, but that's it besides Momo." Said Ryoko.

Renji stared at her.

"By the way. I'm not human… well not really…" said Ryoko.

Renji stared Ryoko, unsure what to say.

That was when the door opened…

"I'm going to train here every once in a while." Said Momo.

"Ms Asakura, you don't mind accompanying her any time she comes?" asked Kisuke.

"No." said Ryoko.

"I'm going to begin my training today." Said Momo.

"That's great." Said Renji.

Sometime later, down in the training room, Momo took her Soul Candy and left her body.

When she did, Tobiume appeared.

"Are you ready?" asked Momo.

Tobiume nodded.

Renji, Ryoko and Akira-Chan watched.

"What happened with her and Aizen?" asked Renji.

"You can tell?" asked Ryoko.

Renji nodded.

"That's none of your business." Said Akira-Chan what happened, happened.

"What?" asked Renji.

"Besides, we should focus on the future." Said Akira-Chan.

"What do you mean?" asked Renji.

"She has a new goal." Said Akira-Chan, "Surpassing that asshole as the new Captain of the 5th Division… that is her new goal."

Renji couldn't help but to smirk at that goal.

The next day in school… Momo was asleep at her desk.

"Miss Hinamori!" yelled the teacher.

Momo woke up with a start.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's good your finally awake." Said the teacher.

Momo blushed when the teacher said.

Later that day in the clubroom, Itsuki had yet to arrive.

"So you were training yesterday?" asked Haru.

"Yes." Answered Momo, "I won't train every day… but I will be training."

"It's to obtain Bankai right?" asked Haruhi.

Momo nodded.

"I guess it hard living a triple life." Said Haruhi.

"Yeah… it kind of is." Said Momo.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Itsuki came into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing" answered Momo.

As he came into the room, "Would anyone like to a play a game with me?" he asked.

"You miss Kyon…" said Haruhi who sighed.

"I think you do too." Said Ryoko.

Haruhi unleashed a glare unlike any other Ryoko ever got… then again Ryoko isn't the type to glares.

Meanwhile in Karakura Town, Orihime was walking home with Tatsuki.

That was when they heard a loud screech and a weird thing dropped down, it was a humanoid shape but it had a hollow hole and a mask but it wasn't an Arrancar.

"It's some kind of Hollow." Said Orihime.

"Probably sent to get the Crystal." Said Tatsuki.

Tatsuki called the other Senshi and specifically asked Rukia or Momo to come.

"Why do you need me to come?" asked Rukia on the other end.

"Because the thing attacking us is a weird Hollow." Said Tatsuki.

When it was time they hung up their communicators both of them transformed.

"Eris Cosmic Power! Make-up!" said Orihime.

"Umbriel Crystal Power! Make-up!" said Tatsuki.

The two of them transformed into Senshi form.

The strange Hollow looked in intrigued. Then it tackled Sailor Eris and tried to rip off the brooch

"Get off her!" yelled Sailor Umbriel.

That was when she felt something within her…

"Umbriel Rapid Punch!"

She punched the strange Hollow really hard it went flying.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"I'm fine." Said Sailor Eris, "That was amazing!"

That was when Sailor Elara, Sailor Larissa, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos, Sailor Makemake, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Io and all five of the inner Senshi, arrived.

"I've never seen a Hollow like that." Said Sailor Larissa.

"I haven't either." Said Sailor Elara.

Sailor Mercury checked it on the computer.

"It seems to be altered psychically and genetically." Said Sailor Mercury.

"What's that mean?" asked Sailor Io.

"It's nit supposed to look like that." Said Sailor Elara.

"Oh…" said Sailor Io.

"What are we going to do when we finish it off?" asked Sailor Larissa.

"I have an idea…" said Sailor Eris.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Moon.

"We need to weaken." Said Sailor Eris, "Then I'm going to try something."

Everyone nodded.

"Larissa Kido Blast!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

The three attacks hit the strange Hollow.

Sailor Eris summoned her wand. She took a breath and sensed the power she had inside of her.

"Eris Blooming Purification!"

Several white flower petals came from the wand, it surrounded the strange hollow there was a bright flash of light and the hollow disappeared.

Both Sailor Elara and Sailor Larissa gaped at what just happened.

"She just purified a Hollow." Said Sailor Larissa.

Sailor Elara clamed down, "Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised." Said Sailor Elara.

"I guess so." Said Sailor Larissa.

"Either way we should have a meeting" said Sailor Elara, "If Aizen is creating Hollows to act like this, we're all going to talk about this."

The others nodded…

In Las Noches, Aizen got the message about what happened to his first Hollow monster.

"So it failed." He mused, "Then again it was just the first one."

Sometime later outside of the apartment building, Momo was just getting home when she saw someone out side, Toshiro.

"I was waiting for you." Said Toshiro.

"You want to come in?" asked Momo.

Toshiro shook his head.

"I wanted to ask you something." Said Toshiro.

"What?" asked Momo.

"If it is was true that you are going to try to become the captain of the 5th Division?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes…" said Momo, "But only after I obtain Bankai and after we make sure Aizen is no longer after the Cerulean Crystal and make sure that Kyon is no longer possessed."

"I see." Said Toshiro.

He began to walk away, "When you go for it. You have my support."

Momo smiled when he said that. After all not only was he a dear friend but also a captain… and that meant a lot for her.

Omake Time: Lucky Chanel: Episode 4

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kogami here!" said Akira.

"And Minoru Shiraishi!" said Minoru.

"Great yet another appearance of Akira-Chan." Said Akira breaking her facade.

"It that a bad thing?" asked Minoru.

"It's a cheap imitation, nothing more." Said Akira.

"I see.." said Minoru.

"If I ever see Yachiru again." Said Akira.

"What about Kenpachi?" asked Minoru.

Akira said nothing, she really didn't want to deal with Kenpachi again.

That was when the end music began to play.

"It's the end already? Thank god." Said Akira who then went back to cute idol mode, "Bye-nii!"

The title card was placed.

"You don't want to deal with Kenpachi again… do you?" asked Minoru.

"No! I don't! It's that obvious!" yelled Akira, "He's a psycho! That's why!"

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Some of them decide to finally visit Konata's work, IE visit her the cafe she works... who knew that Cosplay was serious business? But what will happen when one of their enemies attack? Find out next time!


	9. Battle In Akihabara

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 9: Battle In Akihabara

There was a meeting at Chiyo-Chan house about the latest thing that happened.

"So Aizen has created a new monster?" asked Haruhi.

"It appears to be some sort of mutated hollow." Said Ami.

"Aizen is serious about getting the Cerulean crystal." Said Rukia.

"This is boring." Moaned Haruhi.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" asked Usagi.

"No…" pouted Haruhi.

She was just saying that… shade was still worried about Kyon, Aizen wanted nothing to do with her (well for the time being)

"I have an idea." Said Konata, "If you're bored."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Why don't you vest me at work." Said Konata, "Esspeiclly since my closest friends haven't visited yet…"

Konata gave them a stare.

"We would want to bother you." Said Kagami.

"It's part of the job." Said Konata.

This made the three sweat drop.

"Oh that's right, you work in a cosplay café." Said Kagami.

And so some of them made plans to Konata's work the next day.

And so that day arrived, it was Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Haruhi and Yuki.

"Why is Yuki here?" asked Kagami.

"Konata has been turning her into an Otaku." Said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah… Konata wanted us to buy her something." Said Kagami.

And so they went into gamers, Yuki got a look in her eye that creeped everyone out.

"I have to pick up a few things as well." Said Yuki.

Meanwhile with Dark Kyon, "I haven't made a move on the Copper Crystal in a while, maybe it's time I do." Said Dark Kyon.

Not too long later, the group headed to the Cosplay Café had sweat drops as they went there. Why. Because of Yuki's massive bags.

"Did you really have to buy all those?" asked Kagami.

"Yes…" said Yuki.

Kagami couldn't help but to sweat drop even more.

They got to the building where the Café was and headed to the correct floor. They opened the door to find Konata standing there dressing a cape and a weird yellow and fuchsia outfit.

"You better not be bandits." Said Konata.

"What?" asked Kagami.

They were seated.

"So what's the theme?" asked Kagami.

"Oh I suggested a Slayers Theme." Said Konata, "I've been wanting to do it and my boss thought it was a good idea."

"I don't think I've seen Slayers." Said Kagami.

"It's one of the classics." Said Yuki, "it's still popular enough to do more seasons a couple years ago…"

"I see…" said Kagami.

They saw a girl dressed up in a cream colored outfit yelling that "Justice will Prevail!"

Another was wearing a weird bikini and laughing like a mad woman.

"What kind of show is it?" asked Kagami.

"Sword and sorcery." Answered Konata.

"Then what's with the outfit?" asked Kagami.

"If you watched the show then you'd know." Said Konata.

Kagami sweat dropped when she said that.

"So why would did you want to do this theme?" asked Haruhi.

"Isn't obvious?" asked Konata, "I wanted to play Lina Inverse, short and flat but has incurable power!"

Everyone but Yuki sweat dropped…

That was when there was a large explosion.

"What was that?" asked Tsukasa.

That was when someone wearing an apron came into the café.

"There some weird guy blowing stuff up!" yelled the guy who worked in a store the floor above.

"What does he look like?" asked Haruhi.

"Well… like an anime villain." Said the man.

"Okay." Said Konata taking charge, "We need to the SSV evacuation plan."

"Okay." Said the guy.

"What's the SSV evacuation plan?" asked Tsukasa.

"It stands for "Sailor Senshi Villain"…" said Konata.

"Say no more." Said Kagami.

"It's been in place ever since that event they had a while back…" said Konata.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Said Haruhi.

"Since that's been in place. The different business have had an evacuation drill in place." Said Konata.

"Shouldn't we be evacuating?" asked Kagami in a tone that said "We need to leave and transform."

"Oh right." Said Konata.

Meanwhile with Dark Kyon, he stood out the street, waiting.

"I sensed the Crystal in this area." He thought.

"Stop it right now!"

He turned to see the 6 Senshi.

"So you came." Said Dark Kyon.

"No way a Quasi Demonic Galactic Force of Evil won't be able to stop us!" yelled Sailor Haumea.

"I never called myself that." Muttered Dark Kyon.

"Sorry…" said Sailor Haumea.

"So are anyone of the other Senshi coming or should I just start right now." Said Dark Kyon.

"We decided to not call the others." Said Sailor Phobos.

"Why because you know you will face your doom?" asked Dark Kyon.

"No… because we are attracting too much attention." Said Sailor Juliet.

Dark Kyon noticed a lot of Otaku swarming around and taking pictures.

"Who are they?" asked Dark Kyon.

"They're my kind of people." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Whatever…" muttered Dark Kyon.

He created a strange back liquid which infected some random guy's cell phone.

"Hey! That had a picture of Aya Hirano in it!" yelled the guy.

The stranger merger of goo and cell phone began to attack.

"You won't harm this area!" yelled Sailor Haumea.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Dark Kyon.

Somehow Sailor Haumea felt a new attack… she didn't know where it came from, but she felt it.

"Haumea Paper Slash!"

She created many papers, which slashed the monster.

"That's new." Said Sailor Sun.

"That was a amazing Haumea." Said Sailor Dione.

That was when Dark Kyon gritted his teeth, he teleported in front of Sailor Sun, he was about to grab her brooch. But a hand stopped him. IT was Sailor Juliet who stopped him. He looked at Sailor Juliet and mange dot get away.

"You get to keep the Crystal this time." Said Dark Kyon, "But until next time…"

Sailor Sun looked at where Dark Kyon stood then glared at the monster.

"Sun Burning Star!" she shouted using her wand to destroy the monster.

Fortunately, the cell phone was okay, causing the man to cry in joy. But before the Senshi could do anything else, the Otaku swarmed them, wanting autographs and the like.

Sometime later, Haruhi was walking to the train station with Yuki, she looked at Yuki.

"Why is he reacting to you and Ryoko?" she asked.

Yuki stopped, "Because you are too concerned with fighting him." She answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Haruhi.

"He doesn't recognize you." She answered.

Haruhi realized what she meant.

"Are you going to use your coupon?" asked Yuki.

Due to the evacuation, they were given coupons for a free visit to the Cosplay Café.

"Probably not." Said Haruhi.

"Can I have it?" asked Yuki.

Haruhi couldn't help but to sweat drop when she said that.

Meanwhile in a forest, Morgana looked at the seal that one held her back. She touched one of the stones from Saturn.

"This is the one." She said, she picked up a piece of the seal and placed it in her pocket.

"I'm going to try one more attempt before I find her…" she said with an evil smirk.

Omake Time: New Décor

Momo was drawing when doorbell rang, she opened the door, it was Ryoko.

"What's wrong Ryoko?" asked Momo.

"It's Yuki." She said.

"What about Yuki?" asked Momo.

They went to the apartment to find that the place was covered in anime stuff.

"It isn't that bad." Said Momo.

"I don't mind the living room… but…" said Ryoko.

They went to Ryoko's bedroom, which was in the same state as the living room.

"But did she have to redo my room?" she asked.

Momo really couldn't come up with the answer for that one.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Morgana Realizes the best thing to do is to attack the three older Senshi she's after, when they're at school. What will happen, find out next time!


	10. School Battle

Chapter 10: School Battle

It was just a normal morning at… um… that school. Yukari was gathering homework. When she noticed that Tomo didn't turn hers in.

"Tomo… why didn't you turn you homework in?" asked Yukari.

"Because someone is after my life and if I die I feel like I shouldn't do my homework!" yelled Tomo.

Yukari stared at Tomo, then took out a large book and threw it at her.

Nearby, Morgana was watching the school, "I sense Titan, Ganymede and Triton here…" she said, she then gave a very evil smile.

Back at the school, the six girls were eating lunch.

"Why did you give that excuse?" asked Yomi.

"Because it's true…" said Tomo.

"I'm glad I didn't use that." Thought Kagura with a sweat drop.

That's when they heard a few explosions.

"What was that?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

They went down stairs and saw several students running away from something.

That's when they saw the thing chasing them, a monster. They went back to hiding in the staircase.

"Why would a monster be attacking here?" asked Tomo.

Everyone else stared at her with sweat drops.

"Let me check something." Said Chiyo-Chan.

She took out her communicator.

In Karakura elementary. Karin's communicator began to beep, since it was lunch it didn't matter, she was eating lunch outside with Hotaru and Yuzu.

"What's wrong?" asked Karin.

"Is Morgana attacking your school?" asked Chiyo-Chan over the communicator.

"No." answered Karin.

"Is she attacking there?" asked Yuzu.

"She is." Said Chiyo-Chan.

Karin got up and began to run away.

Hotaru took her communicator and called one of the others at the school.

"Karin's going there." Said Hotaru.

"Why?" asked Yomi over the communicator.

"Because she after her too. Me and Yuzu are going tot call the others to see if they'll come. I know Setsuna will defiantly be able to make it…" said Hotaru.

"Thank you." Said Yomi.

Yomi hung up the communicators and they all nodded.

"Makemake Crystal Power!" said Sakaki.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Io Crystal Power!" said Osaka.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" said Tomo.

"Titan Crystal Power!" said Yomi.

"Triton Crystal Power!" said Kagura.

"Make-up!" all of them called out.

The Senshi went into action. They went to fight the monster.

"So that's it." Said a voice.

They turned to see Morgana staining there.

"Well, well, well… so you already transformed." She said.

"That's right." Said Sailor Titan.

"So your three also go this school." Said Morgana, "I don't care… perhaps you three will deal with my monsters."

"Monsters… are in more than one?" asked Sailor Rhea.

"I planted three of them here." Said Morgana, "I'm going to see if you 6 defeat them… if not I'm going to take your lives!"

She then disappeared…

That was when there was a loud roar, they turned to see one of the monsters.

"All right! I'm going to stay behind!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"I'm going to make sure she won't destroy anything." Said Sailor Titan.

The other Senshi nodded and ran to find the other two monsters.

Elsewhere in the city, Sailor Oberon, Sailor Titania and Sailor Saturn were roof hopping to the school.

"Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Sun, Pandora, Larissa, Eris, Elara and Umbriel will be able to make it, no one else will though..." Said Sailor Saturn who was the one contacting the other Senshi.

"Is it more are those the only ones that seem like they are the experts of cutting class." Said Sailor Oberon.

"Wait… Wait about us…" said Sailor Titania.

"Don't worry, I'll tell daddy what happened and I'm sure that he'll clear everything out." Explained Sailor Saturn.

They both stared at Sailor Saturn, as this was never brought up in a conversation.

"Your dad knows?" asked Sailor Oberon surprised.

"He does." Confirmed Sailor Saturn, "It's a long story why he knows."

"Long story is an underestimate." Said Sailor Pluto suddenly appearing.

This scared the twins.

"Right now we should be focused on Morgana though." Said Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Titania nodded while Sailor Oberon just sighed.

Back in the school, the four remaining Senshi had broken into two teams, Sailor Rhea and Sailor Io had broken into one team were looking for the monster.

"Hey! Monster! Where are you monster!" yelled Sailor Io.

That is when they heard some noise, they turned to see it was Yukari and Minamo hiding under a desk.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Rhea.

"You're the Sailor Senshi!" yelled Yukari.

The two nodded…

"Have you seen the monster?" asked Sailor Io.

"Um…" said Minamo pointing behind them.

They turned around and saw the monster coming at them.

Elsewhere in the school, Sailor Makemake and Sailor Triton were looking though the school looking for the other monster.

"You know you're really lucky she's not after you." Said Sailor Triton.

They heard a noise, that noise was two girls huddled together and those two girls were Kaorin and Chihiro.

"Are you two all right?" asked Sailor Makemake lending her hand to the two.

"You're the Sailor Senshi." Said Chihiro.

Sailor Makemake nodded.

Kaorin took her hand and began to blush.

"There's something about her…" she thought.

Sailor Triton stared at the two with a sweat drop.

"Great… she's developing a crush on her Senshi persona as well." She thought.

That was when the monster showed up.

"Makemake Animal Guardian!"

She created a red cat that attacked the monster.

"Wow… yet another new move." Said Sailor Triton.

Sailor Makemake nodded.

"All right! Let's do this!" yelled Sailor Triton.

Outside, Sailor Oberon, Sailor Titania, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto had arrived. Morgana watched.

"Since one of them is Oberon, I'll let them in." said Morgana, "But…"

She enacted a barrier, smiling evilly.

Back with Sailor Rhea and Sailor Io, both were having a hard time with the monster.

"Rhea Fire Storm Smash!"

The monster just brushed it off.

"I don't think we can this on our own!" cried Sailor Rhea.

"Dead Scream…"

The attack hit the monster.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Sailor Saturn.

The two nodded.

"You two should go." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Okay." Said Minamo.

"Wait… but first…" said Yukari taking out a note pad, "Can you autograph a few things?"

Minamo began to drag her away causing everyone, including the monster to sweat drop.

"That was Yukari, wasn't it?" asked sailor Saturn.

"Yeah." Said Sailor Rhea.

Else where in the building, the monster that Sailor Ganymede and Sailor Titan were fighting was having a difficult time.

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

The ball hit into the monster.

"Hey!" said Sailor Titan.

"All right! Let's take down his monster!" said Sailor Oberon.

The two nodded and went after the monster.

Outside the other Senshi who were able to get there came across the barrier.

"Is there any way to get passed it?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"There might be a way." Said Sailor Mercury.

Morgana watching them and listening to their conversation, laughed to herself.

"There's no way you can get passed it." He mused to her self.

"Weird!" said Sailor Pandora.

"Right!" said Sailor Eris, "Tsubaki!"

She summoned the little fairy, it broke though the barrier like it was nothing. The Senshi went in while Morgana was in shock.

"I guess… I guess I can use this chance to take the Silver Crystal…" she said to herself.

The three groups of Senshi each went to look for the monsters.

With Sailor Triton and Sailor Makemake they were now joined by Sailor Titania and were fighting the monster in a stale mate.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see Eris' group.

"You guys made it." Said Sailor Titania.

"We did…" said Sailor Umbriel.

"Try not to tell my brother about this…" said Sailor Titania with a sweat drop.

"You mean about you cutting school?" asked Sailor Elara.

Sailor Titania shook her head no, and they realized what she meant.

The monster got up.

"It's coming back up." Said Sailor Triton.

Sailor Eris gabbed her wand, "Eris Flower Storm!"

The flowers hit and destroyed the monsters.

"Hey you guys all right?" asked Sailor Makemake.

"We are." Said Chihiro.

"Um… I was wondering what your Senshi name is." Said Kaorin to Sailor Makemake.

"Oh, I'm Sailor Makemake." She replied.

"Do we want to know?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"No you don't." said Sailor Triton.

With Sailor Io, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto they continued to fight off the monster.

"Pandora Blade Barrage!"

The blades hit the monster.

"Hey you guys need help?" asked Sailor Pandora.

"Can this fish!" yelled Sailor Io.

"The monster doesn't look like a fish…" said Sailor Sun with a sweat drop.

"Maybe we should just get rid of it." Said Sailor Larissa with a sweat drop.

Sailor Sun nodded.

"Sol Star Burning Light!"

With that the second monster was destroyed.

With Sailor Titan, Sailor Ganymede and Sailor Oberon they all nodded at each other.

"Titan Earth Shaker!"

"Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

The three attacks hit the monster destroying it.

"All right!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"I guess we're too late!" said a voice.

They saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah, you were." Said Sailor Titan.

"I guess that's okay." Said Sailor Moon.

"Well so the monsters were defeated." Said Morgana appearing, "Well I minds as well take my consolation prize!"

She was about to grab the Brooch when a rose his her hand. She looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon happily.

The other Senshi in the building arrived and surrounded Morgana.

"Well I guess I won't be taking it another time… oh well." Said Morgana, "I guess I still have my back up plan."

She disappeared leaving the Senshi confused.

"Back up plan?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I have a bad feeling about it." Said Sailor Pluto.

Elsewhere Morgana looked at the rock she took from her seal.

"This might take a while, but it will be so worth it." She said.

Sometime later…

"And so due to the damage caused by the fights the school might be closed for a week or two." Said Tomo, "This is so awesome!"

"Yeah we don't have to worry about school." Said Osaka.

"It was a blessing in disguise." Said Kagura.

"You still are aware that your lives are in danger?" asked Yomi.

"I'm in danger?" asked Osaka.

"Not you… but… never mind…" said Yomi.

"We have a break from school, so don't worry about." Said Tomo.

Indeed they didn't have to worry, because for the time being Morgana wasn't after them but someone else… Someone who wasn't suspecting it…

Omake Time: Unable to Make It

Kagami had answered the alert from Sailor Saturn, Sailor Titania and Sailor Oberon.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Konata who ran out of class.

"Wait… shouldn't we?" asked Miyuki.

However Nanako came in holding Konata by the ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Nothing… not trying to play hooky." Said Konata.

"You better not." Said Nanako menacingly.

"I don't think we're going to be able to make this one…" said Kagami with a sweat drop.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Tatsuki has had it with Keigo's Senshi obsession. But she really can't do anything about it since it's a secret identity and all. What will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
